<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Начало by Tyusha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360092">Начало</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha'>Tyusha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Благородная серия [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tao is trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тао пытается стать хорошим другом, М-21 пытается его за это не убить, им сложно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M-21 &amp; Tao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Благородная серия [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Начало</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жить с Тао оказалось... непривычно. М-21 и не думал, чем все обернется, когда просил Франкенштейна позволить двум бывшим врагам остаться в доме. На самом деле он рассчитывал на отказ и не был готов к тому, что к его мнению прислушаются. И уж тем более не задумывался, каково будет жить рядом с настолько непохожим на него или любого близкого человеком. Тао был энергичным, болтливым, деятельным. Он никогда не сидел на месте, умудряясь заканчивать кучу работы в короткое время, при этом не переставая улыбаться и говорить. Для Тао не было понятия «личное пространство», и М-21 даже поинтересовался у Такео, всегда ли тот был таким, но тот лишь пожал плечами:<br/>— Со мной — да. <br/>Двадцать Первый же не знал, куда деться от непривычного внимания. <br/>Тао обнимал его, налетал со спины, говорил слишком близко и громко, трепал по волосам и просто касался — мимолетом, незаметно, до рук, до спины, до плеч, до лица. М-21 казалось, прошла вечность с тех пор, как кто-то был настолько близок с ним, но в то же время, если прикосновения собратьев, М-24 были успокаивающими, то близость от Тао заставляла нервничать. Может быть, потому что М-21 не доверял новым знакомым — он не доверял никому на самом деле, хотя очень старался, заставлял себя поверить. </p>
<p>— Чего такой хмурый? — Тао подошел со спины, и М-21 заставил себя стоять смирно, когда тот хлопнул его по плечу. Даже не вздрогнул. — Я заказал Такео новую игрушку, ему должно понравиться. Хочешь себе что-нибудь? <br/>— Я хочу, чтобы ты убрал руку и не касался меня без надобности, — М-21 не повернул голову, продолжая всматриваться в поток школьников, он не хотел показаться грубым, но резкие слова все равно вырвались. <br/>— Ах, прости, прости, — засмеялся Тао, отходя на пару шагов. — Я и не заметил, привычка. <br/>М-21 вздрогнул, почувствовав резкое... что-то. Не то звук, не то запах — неприятный и как будто вязкий. М-21 помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение, и посмотрел на Тао — тот уже общался по рации с Такео, смеялся и широко размахивал руками. Показалось, подумал он, и выбросил из головы, продолжая работать. <br/>Точно показалось, уверился он, когда тем же вечером Тао повис на его спине, будто ничего и не было.</p>
<p>Жить оказалось... сложно. По-настоящему жить, в доме, не выполнять чьи-то задания, не убивать, не умирать. Тао старался привыкнуть. Изо всех сил старался, казалось, если не получится сейчас — не получится никогда. Что если жить можно только сейчас, что если завтра все окажется сном. Ведь тогда Тао никогда не простит себе, что не прожил эти моменты на полную катушку, что не заставил жить Такео и оставил М-21 на отшибе. Тао смеялся, играл с детьми, ел столько вкусной еды, сколько никогда раньше не пробовал. <br/>— Хей, хён, — Тао подошел к М-21 со спины и хлопнул по плечу. — Давай с нами в ДнД поиграй. Я даже персонажа тебе придумал — ни за что не поверишь, но он настоящий оборотень! — и подмигнул детям, внимательно за ними наблюдающими с диванов. <br/>— Нет, — ответил М-21 так, чтобы слышали все и добавил шепотом: — И с каких пор ты меня так называешь?<br/>— Ну надо же как-то обращаться, когда дети рядом, — пожал плечами Тао, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как М-21 скинул его руку и передернул плечами. Лишь улыбнулся очередному провалу — явно не последнему, ведь он будет пробовать еще и еще, раз за разом. </p>
<p>Тао закашлялся и сплюнул на пол — всего лишь кровь, а казалось легкое. Он хотел повернуться на спину, чтобы хотя бы смотреть на своего убийцу, чтобы улыбнуться ему в лицо и последний раз насладиться бешенством выведенного из себя противника. Да, он не М-21 и даже не Регис, но и он умеет действовать на нервы. Противник говорил что-то, но слова слышно будто сквозь воду, не разобрать. Тао вскинул голову и ослеп от резкого движения на долгие секунды. Он почувствовал прикосновения к плечам и понял: вот он, конец. <br/>— Тшш, — Тао с трудом разобрал шепот у уха, — не дергайся. Франкенштейн велел не шевелить тебя и дождаться его. <br/>— М-21... — то ли сказал, то ли подумал он. <br/>— Я здесь, все в порядке.<br/>Тао чувствовал, как его гладят по спине, видимо, горячка боя прошла и все чувства возвращались. Тао старался сосредоточиться на прикосновениях М-21, чтобы отвлечься от боли. <br/>— Почему ты?.. — слова давались с трудом, и Двадцать Первый положил ладонь ему на губы.<br/>— Не говори. Дождемся Франкенштейна и тогда будешь говорить, смеяться, шуметь. Все не так, как тогда. Тебе помогут. <br/>Тао даже не хотел спрашивать, когда было это «тогда». Он все понимал и улыбнулся, почувствовав губами ладонь М-21. Если бы он знал, что все будет так просто, давно бы нарвался на противника намного сильнее. М-21 гладил его по спине, рукам, голове, как привык гладить и успокаивать своих товарищей. Он волновался за него, и Тао мог чувствовать, как дрожали его пальцы. Тао хотел засмеялся, но не мог, поэтому просто сжал его ладонь в свою. <br/>И понял: вот оно, начало.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>